


His Final Moments

by iConfuzed



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iConfuzed/pseuds/iConfuzed
Summary: As death comes knocking on his door, Bertolt's life flashes below his eyes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	His Final Moments

The sun's glare burned Bertolt's eyes as he finally regained consciousness, forcing him to blink rapidly and shield his eyes with his hands. Only, he didn't have any hands, or arms and legs for that matter. All four of his limbs had been cut past the elbows and knees for his arms and legs respectively. What had happened?

As soon as he had become accustomed to the light (which was no more than a couple of seconds), Bertolt was met with a deep blue sky littered with clumps of fluffy white clouds. A pair of doves flew into his vision, playing and dancing with each other as they drifted aimlessly through the air. The scene unraveling before his very eyes was serene and calming, yet for some reason, Bertolt couldn't shake the feeling that something bad had happened.

Suddenly, a looming shadow covered the perfect scene in a veil of darkness, and the doves hurriedly flapped their wings to escape from the Walls and continue their adventures together in a place better than this one. 

Bertolt turned his head slightly to the left, so that he could see what could possibly make such a big shadow. His eyes went wide once he saw the origin of the shadow, and all at once the bad memories flooded into Bertolt's mind like an unstoppable tsunami.

A Titan, standing at around 8-10m, with shoulder-length blonde hair and an almost demonic face with sunken eyes and a lipless mouth, stood at the edge of the building Bertolt was lying on. It was using both of his hands to claw its way towards the limbless teenager, ripping up and destroying the roof as if it was made of sticks and mud.

The Titan's huge hand grasped around Bertolt's body, trapping him in a prison of skeletal fingers. A blood curdling scream escaped from Bertolt's lips as he was hoisted high into the air and slowly towards that giant, gaping mouth.

Out of the corner of his eye, Bertolt saw his former comrades from the 104th. Eren, with his usual look of pure anger and hatred mixed with slight sadness, Mikasa standing beside him with the same cold look in her eyes, Connie holding a heavily damaged and unconscious Sasha in his arms and finally Jean, with his arm in a sling and a pensive expression on his face. They were all crying, but he had a feeling their tears weren't for him.

"Everyone! Please save me!" Bertolt's desperate screams were let out and carried by the wind, but he knew they were in vain. He moved his eyes from looking at his friends, now turned enemies, to look in fear at the Titan.

He writhed, wiggled and struggled against the Titan's grip, but his efforts were fruitless. Every second, Bertolt was getting closer and closer to being devoured, and soon, he would feel those ginormous teeth crushing down on his skull.

It was at this moment that Bertolt's life flashed before his eyes. This was it. In a matter of moments, his life would cease to exist.

Would he remembered? His Dad was sick when he left Marley, and his health must be deteriorating very quickly. Either that, or he was dead. But surely, _surely,_ he would remember his own son. At least, if he does die, they will be reunited in the afterlife. But then again, surley Bertolt would go to hell for what he has done. He wouldn't wish that on his own Father, so he guessed they would never meet again. Bertolt Hoover, his son, who wanted nothing more than for his Dad to get better.

The Marleyan generals and Zeke would surely remember him anyway, as the kid who was defeated and lost the power of the Colossal Titan to the Eldian devils. The kid who could never fit the role he was given. The kid who would break down and cry at every dangerous situation he was faced by. Bertolt Hoover, the kid who they never should have entrusted the Colossal to.

Bertolt was now mere inches away from the Titan's mouth, and could feel its hot breath all over his body. 

But, surely _they_ would remember him, right? His two best friends in the entire world. The people he was put through hell with. The training in Marley to be chosen as Warriors, the invasion of Paradis and the breaking of Wall Maria, being forced to live with the enemy for 3 years, and then to betray them, breaking all of the friendships they had forged with them.

Bertolt had now been placed on top of the Titan's bottom row of teeth, and he could see the top row coming down, ready to squash his head like a grape.

He would never see them again. He would never be able to be with them again. He could never drink black coffee with Reiner ever again, they could never bond over their similar interests, their friendship could never be hardened by their similar struggles ever. again. Reiner. His best friend. If only he could see him, just for one last time.

And Annie. Oh, Annie. He would never be able to confess his true feelings for her. He loved her, he truly did. Her icy cold personality, her beautiful hair, her amazing combat skills, never would he be able to experience them ever again. Annie. The love of his life. He really should have told her, when he had the chance.

The top teeth met Bertolt's head, and as he could feel his own skull cracking and flattening, he could only scream in vain for his friends. His best friends. The only people who ever cared for him. At least they'd remember him. Bertolt Hoover, the quiet, nervous, tall boy, who they loved anyway. The boy they would never meet again.

"ANNIE! REINERRRRRR-"

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try out a different style of writing in this one, going for shorter paragraphs rather than longer ones, just to see how it would turn out. I think it's pretty okay, it was much easier, and I felt it was much easier for an internal thoughts kinda story like this one. Let me know what you think.
> 
> But yeah, Bertolt's death. Probably the saddest I've ever been while reading or watching any book, comic, show, manga, anime, anything. I just love him so much, he's definetly my favourite character in any piece of fiction. I decided to write about he would be feeling in the moments leading up to his death, thinking about his life and everything he did and didn't do.
> 
> As I said, I love Bertolt so much, so expect many, many mory stories about him or featuring him in the future. Kudos and Feedback are appreciated, and thanks for reading.


End file.
